Schatten und Symbole
Captain Sisko sucht den mysteriösen Drehkörper des Abgesandten. Worf, Martok, Bashir, O'Brien und Quark greifen eine Schiffswerft des Dominion im Orbit von Monac IV an, um so Jadzia den Zugang zum Sto'Vo'Kor zu ermöglichen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :… Fortsetzung Prolog thumb|left|Benjamin begrüßt die neue Dax Benjamin Sisko ist überwältigt davon, dass die neue Dax vor ihm steht. Die meint, dass sie zwar nicht Jadzia ist, aber über deren Erinnerungen verfügt, genauso wie das der anderen Wirte. Dann verfliegt die Überraschung und Benjamin ist glücklich, sie zu sehen. Dann sieht Dax Jake. Sie fragt ihn, ob er gewachsen ist, doch dann merkt sie, dass sie wohl kleiner ist als Jadzia. Anschließend berichtet sie, dass sie eigentlich nicht vereinigt werden wollte und dass sie nur durch Zufall den Symbionten bekam. Sie fährt fort und sagt, dass sie auf der [[USS Destiny| Destiny]] war, dem Schiff auf dem der Dax-Symbiont nach Trill gebracht werden sollte. Da sich der Zustand des Symbionten verschlechterte, musste dieser sofort in einen neuen Wirt eingepflanzt werden. Da Ezri die einzige Trill an Bord war, musste sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Und nun ist sie eine völlig andere Person. Sie sagt, sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet. Normalerweise wird ein Jahre langes Training für vereinigte Trill angeboten, doch sie bekam nur eine 15 Minütige Einweisung vom Schiffsarzt, der noch nicht einmal ein Trill war. Benjamin versteht ihr Problem. Beide setzen sich hin. Sisko fragt sie, ob man in Symbioseinstitut nicht helfen konnte. Dax erwidert, dass dies nach der Vereinigung nicht mehr funktioniert und sie nur ein paar Bücher zum Lesen bekommen hatte. Ihre Freunde, Familie und Kollegen, ja sie selbst, erkennen sie kaum wieder. Sie ist eine völlig andere Person. Deshalb kam sie her, denn nur ihr Freund Benjamin kann ihr in dieser Situation helfen. Er verspricht zu tun, was er kann. Dann berichtet Sisko von den Plänen, nach Tyree aufzubrechen. Bevor Benjamin ihr sagen kann, was sie vor haben, erklärt sie sich bereit, mit zu kommen. Sie brechen sofort auf. Akt I: Unerwartete Gesellschaft thumb|Quark will helfen, Jadzia in das Sto'Vo'Kor zu geleiten Auf der ''Rotarran'' führt Worf ein Ritual durch, um den bevorstehenden großen Kampf Jadzia zu widmen. General Martok, sowie Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir begleiten ihn. Gerade als Worf sich mit seinem D'k tahg in die Hand schneiden will, kommt Quark herein. Alle wundern sich, was der Ferengi auf dem Schiff will und der gibt an, dass er sich freiwillig für die Mission meldet. Martok fragt ihn, weshalb er mitkommen will, da er doch kein Krieger ist. Doch der Barkeeper meint, dass ihm an Jadzia genauso viel lag wie all den Anderen in diesem Raum und er ist bereit, sein Leben zu verpfänden um sie ins Sto'Vo'Kor zu bringen. Daraufhin akzeptiert Martok ihn an Bord. In diesem Moment sieht der Ferengi die D'k tahgs und fragt, was diese zu bedeuten haben. Martok erwidert, dass man damit zeigen will, dass man den Tod nicht fürchtet und schneidet sich in die Hand. Quark will ausweichen, doch Martok ergrift seine Hand und schneidet auch ihn. Vor Schmerz schreit dieser auf. Dann fährt Worf mit der Zeremonie fort. Unterdessen sind die Siskos und Dax auf dem Weg nach Tyree. Ezri entschuldigt sich, da sie weltraumkrank wurde. Sie meint, dass dies mit dem Symbionten zu tun hat und sie seit der Vereinigung keine Warpgeschwindigkeit mehr verträgt. thumb|Jake ist froh, dass Dax da ist, da sein Vater schon viel glücklicher ist Derweil bittet Joseph die Anderen, dass sich einer an das Steuerpult setzt. Zwar misstraut er dem Computer nicht, aber er bevorzugt eine Person an diesem Platz. Sofort setzt sich Benjamin dort hin. Beruhigt geht Joseph in den hinteren Teil des Runabouts und legt sich hin. Jake erkundigt sich derweil, ob bei Dax alles in Ordnung ist. Diese meint, alles sei ok, sie muss nur immer an Torias denken, der bei einem Shuttleunfall ums Leben kam. Sie fragt sich, ob sie noch in die Sternenflotte gehört. Dann geht auch sie nach hinten. Jake folgt ihr und meint, dass er froh ist, dass Dax dabei ist, denn seit sie zu ihnen stieß, wirkt sein Vater viel glücklicher. Dax erbittet unterdessen einen Raktajino vom Replikator. Dann meint sie, dass Benjamin schon wieder wird. Sie kennt ihn schon lange und kann das beurteilen. Zudem gibt sie an, dass sie Counsellorassistentin ist. Jake ist darüber verwundert. Dann nimmt Ezri einen Schluck des Getränkes um gleich danach zu husten, denn sie mag gar keinen Raktajino. Als Jake sie fragt, weshalb sie ihn dann bestellte, meint sie, dass Curzon ihn immer so gerne trank. Jake weiß, dass auch Jadzia ihn mochte. Doch Ezri ist anders. Sie meint, dass sie anfangen muss, einige Automatismen zu kontrollieren. Akt II: Wege thumb|Kira informiert Ross über die bevorstehende Blockade In Siskos Büro teilt Admiral Ross Colonel Kira mit, dass er über die Stationierung von Waffen auf Derna genauso empört ist, wie sie. Er will einen förmlichen Protest an den romulanischen Senat schicken. Kira will wissen, was dann passiert. Der Admiral antwortet, dass die Romulaner dann gegen den Protest protestieren werden, wie in der Politik üblich. Doch Kira will wissen, was passieren wird. Ross ist sich sicher, dass die Romulaner die Waffen entfernen werden, allerdings kann er nicht sagen, wann dies geschehen wird. Er weist Kira aber darauf hin, dass die Bajoraner nicht die Möglichkeit haben, die Romulaner von Derna zu vertreiben. Sie brauchen dafür Hilfe, die sie von der Föderation jedoch derzeit nicht bekommen werden. Die Bajoranerin weiß, dass sie für die Kriegsführung nicht so wichtig sind, wie die Romulaner. Ross gibt an, dass ihm die Hände gebunden sind. Doch Kira meint, dass dies nicht für sie gilt. Sie weiß, dass die Startsequenzer für die Waffen noch fehlen und sie will dafür sorgen, dass sie Derna nie erreichen, indem sie eine Blockade errichtet. Doch Ross warnt sie, dass sie dann einen Kampf hat, den sie nicht gewinnen kann. thumb|Willkürlich bestimmt Sisko die Richtung Inzwischen erreicht Siskos Runabout Tyree. Jake wundert sich, weshalb man nicht die Scanner einsetzt, um nach dem Drehkörper zu suchen. Doch Dax gibt an, die Ionisation in der Atmosphäre zu hoch sei und die Sensoren stören würde. Benjamin will seinen Vater im Runabout lassen, doch der möchte den Spaß auf keinen Fall verpassen. Daraufhin gibt sein Sohn ihm den Hinweis, genug Wasser mitzunehmen. Der Rat geht auch and Dax und Jake, da es auf Tyree trocken ist. Plötzlich vernimmt Benjamin eine Stimme, die sagt, dass Dr. Wykoff auf Isolierstation 4 kommen soll. Auf Anfrage kann keiner der Anderen bestätigen, dies gehört zu haben. Nachdem man die Kleidung gegen Wüstenuniformen ausgetauscht hat beamt man sich auf den Planeten. Sofort scannt Ezri die Gegend mit dem Tricorder. Allerdings kann sie keinen Drehkörper registrieren. Sisko ist sich aber ganz sicher, dass er irgendwo auf dem Planeten zu finden ist, sonst hätten ihn die Propheten nicht auf den Planeten geschickt. Ezri möchte wissen, ob die Propheten ihm einen Hinweis gegeben haben, wo der Drehkörper zu finden ist. Benjamin schaut sich kurz um und deutet dann in eine Richtung und beginnt zu laufen. Die Anderen hoffen, dass er weiß, was er tut. Dann folgen sie ihm. thumb|Worf ist nicht glücklich über Quarks, O'Briens und Bashirs Anwesenheit Auf dem Weg nach Monac IV tarnt sich Martoks Schiff. Im Inneren berichtet Chief O'Brien, dass man bereit ist, einen EM-Stoß auszusenden, wenn man nahe genug an der Sonne ist. Quark versteht das nicht, sind seine Informationen doch, die Schiffswerft zu zerstören. Schnell wird ihm erklärt, dass man nahe genug an die Sonne des Systems fliegen will und mit dem EM-Stoß einen Plasmaausstoß verursachen will, der alles innerhalb von 100 Millionen Kilometern zu verbrennen, inklusive der Schiffswerft. Worf ist überzeugt, dass dies für einen glorreichen Einzug ins Sto'Vo'Kor von Jadzia sorgen wird. Dann gibt Quark einen Kommentar ab. Worf schaut ihn daraufhin böse an. Dies verärgert den Ferengi, schließlich ist man da, um Jadzia ins Sto'Vo'Kor zu verhelfen. Deshalb erwartet er etwas Dankbarkeit. Doch Worf sieht das nicht so. Er glaubt nicht, dass Quark da ist, um Jadzia zu helfen, sondern nur um zu beweisen, dass er ihr würdig war. Doch dies spricht er ihm und Julian ab. Er meint, dass keiner von ihnen verstand, was sie für eine Frau war. Dann fährt er fort und gibt Quark zu bedenken, dass er dankbar sein sollte, auf die Reise mitkommen zu dürfen. Nachdem er dies gesagt hat, verlässt er die Brücke. Unterdessen legt Benjamin auf Tyree ein hohes Tempo vor. Er weiß aber weder, ob sie schon in der Nähe des Zieles sind, noch ob sie in die richtige Richtung gehen. Ezri beginnt von Audrids Liebe zum Wandern zu berichten. Benjamin versteht, dass sie ihm etwas sagen will. Die Trill meint, dass Benjamin ein hohes Tempo geht und er seinem Vater und Jake die Möglichkeit geben soll, sich etwas zu erholen. Doch Sisko will keine Zeit verlieren und schlägt vor, dass diejenigen, denen das Tempo zu hoch ist, zurück zum Shuttle gehen. Doch keiner will das. Auch Joseph gibt an, dass es ihm bestens geht. thumb|Damar stößt mit Siana auf den Erfolg an Auf Cardassia Prime ist Damar sicher, bald einen Durchbruch im Krieg zu schaffen und seiner Ansicht steht ein Ende der Föderationsallianz kurz bevor. Dann stößt er mit der Cardassianerin Siana, die bei ihm ist, auf den Sieg an. In diesem Moment kommt Weyoun herein. Sofort stellt Damar ihm die Frau vor. Doch der Vorta ist nicht erfreut über ihre Anwesenheit und meint, dass sie gehen soll, da er mit Damar sprechen muss. Der sieht das nicht ein. Aber Weyoun meint, dass er die Frau hinrichten lassen müsste, sollte sie von der Unterhaltung etwas erfahren. Sofort verabschiedet sie sich, aber nicht ohne für später ein Treffen mit Damar zu vereinbaren. Da die Frau nun weg ist, beginnt Weyoun. Er stellt klar, dass die Produktion der Monac-Schiffswerft unbedingt erhöht werden muss, da weitere Angriffsschiffe nötig sind, um das Chin'toka-System zurückzuerobern. Damar hört nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Dann fährt Weyoun fort und meint, dass die Produktion um 15% gesteigert werden muss. Der Cardassianer weiß, dass dies nicht einfach wird. Währendessen bereitet Kira die Blockade auf Deep Space 9 vor. Allerdings hat sie nur zwölf Impulsschiffe zur Verfügung stellen. Odo hält das für gewagt, haben diese doch keine Chance gegen einen Warbird. Kira meint, dass er sich wie Admiral Ross anhört. Doch Odo will sie unterstützen und bei der Blockade an ihrer Seite sein. Die Bajoranerin ist sich allerdings sicher, dass es nicht zu gefährlich wird, will sie sich doch nicht auf ein Feuergefecht mit Warbirds einlassen. Sie hofft, dass den Romulanern eine Allianz mit der Föderation, die sie bei einem Angriff aufs Spiel setzen würden, wichtiger ist, als diese Auseinandersetzung. Odo hofft, dass das Täuschungsmanöver gelingt. Mit großen Schritten setzt Benjamin Sisko unbeirrt seinen Weg fort. Im Abstand folgen die Anderen. Jake muss seinen Großvater stützen, da dieser sehr erschöpft ist. Doch er will nicht zurück zum Shuttle, denn er schuldet dies seinem Sohn. Man klettert zusammen Hügel hinauf und alle folgen Benjamin. thumb|Sisko gräbt an der Stelle, an der sein Baseball landet Nachdem er auf einem der Hügel im Sand liegen bleibt, holt er seinen Baseball aus seinem Rucksack. Dann steht er auf und geht ohne Rucksack, aber mit Baseball und Schaufel weiter. Ezri holt noch das Wasser aus Bens Rucksack und folgt ihm dann. Auch Jake und Joseph kommen nach. Plötzlich hört er wieder diese Stimme, die er schon in dem Shuttle gehört hatte und die Dr. Wykoff zur Isolationsstation 4 ruft. Die Stimme hört nicht auf und Benjamin beginnt, mit dem Ball in seiner Hand zu spielen. In diesem Moment kommt Ezri. Sie fragt, ob sie da sind und ihr Freund ist sich sicher, dass dies der Ort ist, er ist sich aber nicht sicher. Die Trill meint, dass das nicht genug ist und nimmt ihm den Ball ab. Sie wirft ihn willkürlich weg. Sisko erinnert sich daran, wie der Ball Tage zuvor vom Klavier im Sisko's gefallen war und ist sich sicher, dass dort wo der Ball ist, der Punkt ist, an dem er suchen muss. Dann rennt er zu dem Ball und beginnt mit dem Graben. Doch Ezri kann das nicht verstehen, hatte sie den Ball doch willkürlich geworfen. Aber Benjamin lässt sich nicht beirren und gräbt weiter und weiter. Akt III: Widerstand thumb|Blockade um Derna In einem der Schiffe der Blockade überreicht Odo Kira ein PADD mit dem Buch „''Kiss Me Deadly“. Er meint, es werde ihr sicher gefallen. Sie fragt sich, ob dies die richtige Zeit zum Lesen ist und Odo erwidert, dass er es ihr gab, da sie die Warterei hasst. Derweil meldet sich Admiral Ross von Deep Space 9 aus bei ihr. Er informiert sie, dass die Romulaner in Kürze medizinische Güter mit 14 Warbirds nach Derna bringen werden. Kira fragt sich, weshalb man dafür Warbirds benutzt. Senatorin Cretak, die bei Ross ist, erwidert, dass man nur sicher stellen will, dass die Güter auch ankommen. Doch Kira bleibt hart und meint, die Schiffe werden nicht durch die Blockade kommen. Ross ist empört darüber und meint, dass sie doch sicher eine Konfrontation vermeiden will. Aber Kira ist entschlossen. Sie meint, dass die romulanischen Schiffe nicht als Friedensangebot angesehen werden können. Ross will vermitteln, um zu verhindern, dass Patienten sterben, doch Kira besteht darauf, dass man jedes Schiff, das die Blockade durchbricht, beschießen wird. Nachdem das Gespräch vorüber ist, bescheinigt Odo Kira, dass sie gut war. Cretak hingegen weiß, dass Kira nur vortäucht, die Schiffe anzugreifen. Auf Tyree erreichen auch Jake und Joseph die Stelle, an der Benjamin immer noch nach dem Drehkörper gräbt. Jake bringt seinen Großvater in den Schatten. Ezri gesellt sich zu ihnen und gibt Joseph Wasser. thumb|Worf entschuldigt sich bei Quark, Bashir und O'Brien Derweil hört Benjamin beim Graben immer noch die Stimme, die Dr. Wykoff ruft. Benjamin sagt, dass er wünschte, Dr. Wykoff würde endlich zur Isolierstation kommen. Ezri versteht das nicht. Sie hält sein Verhalten für sehr eigenartig. Unterdessen nimmt sich Martok Worf auf der ''Rotarran vor. Er fragt ihn, ob auch er nicht würdig wäre, auf die Mission zu gehen. Doch Worf meint, dass es bei ihm anders ist, schließlich war Jadzia Mitglied in seinem Haus. Er weist Worf darauf hin, dass die Männer Jadzia damit ehren, dass sie anwesend sind. In diesem Moment kommen Quark, Bashir und O'Brien auf die Brücke. Quark beschwert sich über das Essen, das nur aus Gagh besteht. O'Brien meint, dass er sich nicht beschweren soll, wenn er gerade unter Klingonen ist. Doch Quark ist sich sicher, dass einige von ihnen seiner Meinung sind. Dann geht Worf zu ihnen und entschuldigt sich bei den Dreien. Er berichtet, dass Jadzia immer von ihren Freunden erzählte und dass immer jemand von ihnen bei ihnen war, selbst wenn sie alleine waren. Dann meint er, dass er sich freut, dass sie auf der Mission dabei sind. Quark ist etwas enttäuscht, hätte er sich doch etwas Persönlicheres gewünscht. thumb|Die Monac-Schiffswerft In diesem Moment erreicht man die Monac-Schiffswerft. Alle sind beeindurckt von der Werft. Dann schaut man sich den Stern an. Worf hält die Gelegenheit für perfekt. Immer noch gräbt Benjamin auf Tyree im Sand nach dem Drehkörper. Dann stößt er auf etwas Hartes. Er legt die Schaufel zur Seite und beginnt mit den Händen zu graben. Die Anderen wollen ihm helfen, doch er meint, sie sollen zurück bleiben. Dann findet er die Kiste mit dem Drehkörper des Abgesandten und stellt sie vor sich auf. Ezri fragt, was er machen will und Sisko entgegnet, dass er ihn öffnen will. In diesem Moment hört er eine Stimme, die Mr. Russell ruft. Eine Stimme sagt, dass er ihn aus der Hand legen soll. thumb|In einer falschen Vision versucht Wykoff Benny zum Aufhören zu überreden Plötzlich ist er nicht mehr Captain Sisko, sondern Benny Russell und hält einen Bleistift in der Hand. Vor ihm an der Wand seines Zimmers steht eine Geschichte über Deep Space 9. Eine neue Story von Benny Russell. Dr. Wykoff bittet ihn den Bleistift hinzulegen. Doch Benny sagt, dass er mit der Geschichte noch nicht fertig ist, denn Sisko hat den Drehkörper gefunden, aber noch nicht geöffnet. Wykoff erinnert Russell daran, dass er nicht auf die Wände schreiben wollte. Doch der erwidert, dass ihm niemand Papier gibt. Der Doktor hält dies auch für eine Abmachung zwischen den Beiden. Russell muss sich ausruhen und sollte gar nicht schreiben. Er sollte sich lieber ausruhen. Doch Benny meint, er muss nach Hause, da er nicht an diesen Ort gehört. Doch Wykoff gibt an, dass Benny nicht gesund ist, denn sonst würde er nicht auf Wände schreiben. Der will jedoch weiter machen. Doch der Doktor will ihn überzeugen, aufzuhören, da seine Geschichten für ihn zu gefährlich sind. Deep Space 9, Sisko, Kira und all die Anderen sind nicht real. Aber Benny ist andere Meinung. Für ihn sind sie real. Er muss weiter schreiben, da Benjamin sonst keinen Kontakt zu den Propheten aufnehmen kann. Wykoff versucht Benny jedoch weiterhin den Stift wegzunehmen. Auf Tyree versucht Ezri Benjamin, der in der Vision gefangen ist, anzusprechen. Sie will, dass er den Drehkörper öffnet. Doch Benjamin hört sie nicht. Jake will seinem Vater helfen, doch als er die Kiste des Drehkörpers berührt, wird er zurückgeschleudert. Allerdings fehlt ihm sonst nichts. Akt IV: Wege des Schicksals Die Warbirds kommen näher und werden in acht Minuten in Waffenreichweite sein. Sofort kontaktiert Kira die Schiffe und warnt sie, dass alle Schiffe in Transporterreichweite von Derna beschossen werden. Doch es kommt keine Antwort. Daraufhin lässt sie die bajoranischen Schiffe bereitmachen. In diesem Moment kontaktiert Admiral Ross Kira. Er appelliert an Kira die Blockade zu beenden, doch natürlich lehnt sie ab. Cretak stellt klar, das sie autorisiert ist, Gewalt anzuwenden, um die Güter an ihr Ziel zu bringen. Sie hat aber auch Spielraum zum verhandeln. Doch Kira schließt Verhandlungen aus, so lange sich romulanische Waffen auf Derna befinden. Ross schaltet sich wieder ein und meint, dass alle verlieren, wenn sie auf die Schiffe feuert. Nur in einer Allianz könne man seiner Ansicht nach gegen das Dominion bestehen. Doch Kira gibt nicht nach und beendet die Transmission. Gegenüber Ross stellt Cretak klar, dass Kira besser nachgibt, denn sie wird es nicht tun. Diese Einstellung bereitet Ross große Sorgen. thumb|Benny bekommt die Möglichkeit, seine Fehler auszulöschen Unterdessen findet Chief O'Brien auf Martoks Schiff eine magnetische Instabilität auf der Sonne. Doch es ist nicht so einfach, die Instabilität zu nutzen. Dazu müssen sie viel näher an die Sonne heran. Besorgt nimmt Quark die Nachricht auf. Mittlerweile hat Wykoff für Benny einen Eimer mit Farbe und eine Tapezierrolle besorgt. Er hält sie Russell hin und bietet ihm an, dass er seine Fehler auslöschen kann. Wenn er die Geschichte übermalt, darf er als freier Mann gehen. Benny ist hin und her gerissen und nimmt die Rolle. Er ist hin und her gerissen zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge. Derweil gräbt Benjamin den Drehkörper wieder ein. Ezri versucht ihn davon abzubringen, doch er stößt sie zur Seite. Mit seiner Schaufel arbeitet er daran, die Kiste wieder zu vergraben. Benny steht weiter vor der Wand mit seiner Geschichte, die Tapezierrolle in der Hand. Wykoff redet auf ihn ein. Er ist unentschlossen und kommt der Wand immer näher. Auch Benjamin ist fast fertig. Der Drehkörper ist schon fast bedeckt. Ezri bittet ihn, aufzuhören, doch ihr Freund macht unaufhaltsam weiter. thumb|Benjamin besiegt die Vision und öffnet den Drehkörper Unterdessen spitzt sich die Lage bei Kiras Blockade weiter zu. Odo berichtet, dass die Romulaner die Waffen geladen haben. Sie fliegen weiter auf Derna zu. Odo ist nicht sicher, ob Kiras Strategie aufgeht. Diese lässt mittlerweile die Hilfsenergie in die vordern Schilde transferieren. Alle bajoranischen Schiffe machen sich bereit für den Einsatz. Ross ist sich auf Deep Space 9 sicher, dass Kira nachgeben wird. Die Rotarran fliegt derweil auf die Sonne zu. Auf Martoks Befehl hin enttarnt sich das Schiff. Er gibt Anweisung, auf Worfs Befehl hin zu feuern. Das Schiff fliegt derweil immer näher zur Sonne. Dann gibt Worf den Befehl und das Schiff schießt. Doch nichts passiert. Quark fordert, dass die Mission abgebrochen wird, doch Worf will den Erfolg. O'Brien rekalibriert indes den Deflektor. Julian gibt an, dass man keine Zeit mehr hat, da sich drei Schiffe der Jem'Hadar nähern. Martok fordert den Chief auf, schnell zu arbeiten. Die drei Schiffe kommen mittlerweile gefährlich nahe. Auf Tyree will Sisko nun auf die Kiste einschlagen. Ezri stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass er Jadzia sein Versprechen gab, alles in Ordnung zu bringen und die Propheten zu kontaktieren. Nun hat er die Chance und darf sie nicht vergeben. Doch Benjamin stößt sie weg. Er erhebt die Schaufel und will auf den Kasten einschlagen. Doch dann wirft er die Schaufel zur Seite. thumb|Der Pah-Geist wird vertrieben Benny lässt derweil die Tapezierrolle fallen und beginnt weiter zu schreiben. Wykoff will ihn aufhalten, doch Benny schlägt ihn und seinen Helfer zu Boden. Dann nimmt er den Bleistift und fährt mit der Geschichte fort. Gleichzeitig öffnet Benjamin Sisko die Drehkörperkiste und der Drehkörper des Abgesandten erstrahlt. Ein gewaltiger Lichtstrahl schießt ins All. Dann wird alles weiß um Benjamin. Der Lichtstrahl erreicht unterdessen das bajoranische System und schließlich das Wurmloch. Das Tor zum Wurmloch öffnet sich daraufhin. Odo empfiehlt Kira unterdessen, sich zurückzuziehen. In diesem Moment kommt eine Nachricht von Deep Space 9, die besagt, dass das Wurmloch wieder da ist. Kira will dies sofort sehen. In diesem Moment wird der eingedrungene Pah-Geist aus dem Wurmloch vertrieben und zerstört. thumb|Die Monac-Schiffswerft wird zerstört Nun lässt Kira alle Schiffe kontaktieren. Sie sollen sich bereithalten, auf ihr Kommando zu feuern. Unterdessen ist Cretak der Ansicht, dass Kiras Zeit abgelaufen ist. Derweil ist die Rotarran weiter sehr nah an der Sonne, um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Die Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger beginnen auf sie zu schießen. Erste kleine Schäden sind zu vermelden. Es kommt zu Martoks versprochenen glorreichen Kampf. Mittlerweile ist auch O'Brien fertig und sofort gibt Martok den Befehl zum Abschuss. Ein Strahl geht von dem Schiff aus. Die Jem'Hadar kommen unterdessen wieder näher. Doch dieses Mal funktioniert der Plan. Sofort geht das Schiff auf vollen Impuls. Die durch sie ausgelöste Sonneneruption erwischt die Jem'Hadar indes unerwartet und die drei Verfolger werden davon zerstört. Aber nicht nur das. Die komplette Monac-Schiffswerft wird ebenso ausgelöscht. Auf der Rotarran steigt die Stimmung erheblich an. Es ist vollbracht. Jadzia Dax ist ein Platz im Sto'Vo'Kor sicher. In diesem Moment drehen die romulanischen Warbirds von Derna ab. Admiral Ross will mit ihr sprechen. Er berichtet, dass Cretak eingewilligt hat, die Waffen zu entfernen, da er es sonst bei einer Weigerung gemacht hätte. Kira wundert sich, was die Sinneswandlung bei ihm verursachte. Ross meint, dass sie es war. thumb|Sisko erfährt die Wahrheit über sich und seine Mutter Sisko ist immer noch von weißem Licht umgeben. Er ruft die Propheten. Plötzlich sitzt er am Klavier im Restaurant seines Vaters und der Baseball rollt von dort herunter. Eine Prophetin in der Gestalt von Sarah hebt ihn auf. Dann erfährt er die Wahrheit. Er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt und mit seiner Hilfe konnte der Kosst Amojan aus dem Wurmloch vertrieben werden. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Er erfährt auch, dass die Prophetin, die er befreit hat, seine Geburt arrangierte, indem sie eine Zeit lang den Körper mit Sarah Sisko teilte. Dies ist auch der Grund, weshalb Sarah seinen Vater plötzlich verließ, denn die wahre Sarah hatte ihn nicht aus eigenem Willen geheiratet. Benjamin fällt es nicht leicht dies zu akzeptieren. Doch dann möchte er wissen, warum er derjenige ist. Die Prophetin antwortet ihm, dass er es ist, weil es kein Anderer sein kann. Dann ist Benjamin zurück auf Tyree und schließt die Kiste mit dem Drehkörper. Er verspricht den Anderen eines Tages von seiner Drehkörpererfahrung zu berichten. Zurück auf Deep Space 9 wird Sisko von allen gefeiert. Massenweise strömen die Bajoraner herbei, umarmen und beglückwünschen ihn. Odo, Kira, Bashir, Worf und O'Brien begrüßen ihn und sind froh, dass er zurück ist. Dann geht Sisko weiter. Ihm folgt Ezri. Sie begrüßt die Anderen, die sie erstaunt anschauen und meint dann, dass sie sich mit Worf unterhalten muss. Doch dann wird sie von der Menge weitergedrückt. Alle fragen, wer diese Frau ist und Jake antwortet, dass es Dax ist. Ezri Dax. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) . Doch dieses Mal wurden die Visionen nicht von den Propheten, sondern von Pah-Geistern hervorgerufen.}} nutzt Worfs Bruder Kurn eine Sonneneruption, um ihn verfolgende Schiffe zu zerstören.}} Trivia Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten , dort wird ein Zeitfenster beschrieben, in dem man den Symbionten ohne Gefahr für den Wirt wieder entfernen kann. Trotzdem stimmt es vermutlich, dass dieses Zeitfenster zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie es sagt, schon weit überschritten ist.}} sagt, dass Trill die Hitze nicht mögen, hat Ezri Dax scheinbar keine Probleme in der Wüste.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Schatten und Symbole auf st-minutiae.com Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Shadows and Symbols (episode) es:Shadows and Symbols fr:Shadows and Symbols (épisode) nl:Shadows and Symbols